


Aid (Kylo Ren)

by tfadaisy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conflicted Kylo Ren, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Ben Solo, F/M, I originally wrote this whilst I was still in high school, It has over 300k on Wattpad so it isn't terrible, It's not my BEST work but it's still pretty decent, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo gets cared for, Nurse AU, OC x Kylo Ren, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Short chapters (1000 word average), Soft Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfadaisy/pseuds/tfadaisy
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...After the battle on the Starkiller base with resistance supporters Rey and Finn, the commander of the First Order, Kylo Ren, has his wounds he sustained during battle tended to by Luna, a young unsuspecting nurse of the First Order.





	1. Extended Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad by tfadaisy - Highest Ranking #18 in Fanfiction
> 
> This will be an edited version of the story I originally wrote 2 years ago.

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..._

 

**AID**

 

After the battle on the Starkiller Base with Resistance supporters Rey and Finn, the commander of the First Order, Kylo Ren, has the wounds he sustained during battle tended to by Luna, a young, unsuspecting nurse of the First Order.

Kylo and Luna are different in every way possible, but as they grow closer, will the intimacy of their time together prove otherwise?

The First Order is still on the hunt for Skywalker and the Girl whilst trying to rebuild the ruins that were once their regime, but Kylo and Luna will be faced with challenges neither of them were prepared for.

 

**CAST**

Emily Rudd as Luna

Adam Driver as Kylo Ren


	2. Prologue

The doors of the medical centre burst open, revealing a frazzled General Hux, his bright auburn hair dishevelled and falling over his forehead, drenched in sweat. He rushed to the front desk and gripped the edge for dear life, his knuckles white from the evident stress that is displayed on his face and even more so in his voice.

"I need a team of medics! Now!" He demanded

"All nurses have left in the evacuation, I'm the only one left, I was backing up the data files before I left." Luna responded calmly.

Hux ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"Fine, fine, fine." He rushed, "Are all patients evacuated?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come with me." He ordered and ran quickly with Luna close behind him carrying the mandatory medical supplies as he led them to a transport.

"Where are we going?" she queried.

"No time to explain, prepare yourself."

They sped through the forest, dodging flying debris caused by the imminent collapse of the planet - of Starkiller base. The transport stopped and General Hux was already out of the vehicle with Luna close behind him. She spotted a dark figure lying face down in the snow. She overtook Hux and reached the figure first.

"You must be careful, his injuries are severe, but please hurry - we need to leave before the planet implodes." General Hux urged.

Luna nodded and did a quick assessment of the figure. Blood was dripping from his side, the crimson colour contrasting on the white snow. He was going to need more medical treatment then what she could give him then.

"He needs more medical attention, I haven't got sufficient supplies with me in this little pack, we'll need to place him on a stretcher and get him to one of the cruisers."

Hux groaned and rushed back to the transport to retrieve the stretcher. Luna gently grabbed his shoulder and felt warm liquid on her hand, she winced and moved him onto his back as gently as possible. His face was revealed, with a ghastly gash emitting from one side of his face, crossing of the bridge of his nose and ending on his cheek.

Hux returns with a stretcher and the two work together get him on before moving him on the ship and leaving the system swiftly before the planet explodes.

 

~*~

 

Hux sent a distress call to the nearest cruiser whilst Luna cleaned what she could of his wounds. The wound on his torso was unreachable due to his black robes which were stained with blood.

Luna knew who he was. She wanted to remove the robes so she could tend to the wound but she didn't want to without a clearance, fearing she would be apprehended if she did. Instead, she tried to stop the bleeding.

They arrived at the cruiser where Luna was able to transfer him to the medical centre. Hux hadn't called for medics to assist, so instead, she and Hux followed a Mouse droid to the medical centre, her goal was to make sure he was taken care off.

"I need to talk with the doctors and nurses on the situation, is he ok to wait a few moments?" Hux said.

"Yes, but please hurry, he'll need surgery." Luna replied.

General Hux moved ahead and went into the medical centre before her and informed the doctors and nurses of the situation before he waved her in. The doctors and nurses surrounded the stretcher, assessing and asking Luna questions. She answered obediently.

Hux allowed for only a select few to go into the operating room, which included Luna. The surgery was simple and happened efficiently without any complications.

Luna came out before the others to inform Hux of his condition.

"He is fine, he'll need to stay in the medical centre and recuperate." Luna told him.

"For how long?"

"It's hard to tell, it could be anywhere between one week or one month."

Hux nodded. He stepped closer to Luna, the proxemics with someone so intimidating and in such high power made her nervous.

"When he is recuperating, I have discussed with the powers that be that from this moment on, you and only you will be able to attend to Lord Ren."

Luna stared at him. Hux continued;

"Due to his lack of mask which is mandatory he wears, it is important that a limited amount of people see him unmasked as it could influence loyalty and provoke question. The purpose of his identity to be concealed is so that he is perceived as someone who is influential and powerful and his anonymity must be kept in order to maintain this. Therefore, you will be the only person permitted to attend to him unless a situation occurs. Is that clear?"

Luna nodded obediently. This responsibility is to be taken seriously.

"What about the people who operated on him? And the people who saw him when we came in?"

"They were not informed of his identity. You will need to fill out and sign a document to ensure you do not breach requirements. Follow me."

 

~*~

 

Not long after, Lord Ren was transferred to a private room where he was to recuperate. Luna had to transfer him herself, without an orderly to assist in pushing the now heavy bed.

She entered the room, pushing the bed ahead of her. She closed the door and drew the blinds of the window that was open to the corridor shut. She moved the bed with some difficulty into its place, then proceeded to hook up Ren into the required means; drip, electrocardiograph, nasal cannula. When Luna was done, she moved back and looked at him properly for the first time since seeing him.

His eyes, closed gently, had long dark lashes. His nose, now with the clear cannula protruding out of it, was larger than average but was in proportion with his face. His lips were cracked and a pale pink. Freckles and beauty spots littered his cheeks and face. His large gash, now covered in bandages and hiding the glistening colour of flesh and blood prevented Luna from admiring his true beauty.

Luna made sure he was comfortable before finishing and not sure what do. So she waited.


	3. One

Luna was busy. She was working the front desk and tending to a variety of patients in Ward D, all whilst having the weight of the responsibility for caring for the First Order's commander in the back of her mind. He had been out for 3 days, but every half hour Luna would check up on him. He was her top priority.

Luna finished attending to a wounded trooper before she made her way swiftly to the private room of Kylo Ren. She pulled out the key card and swiped her entry. She stepped into the room to see the familiar environment that had remained unchanged for the past 3 days. Luna checked his vitals, making sure the drip had a sufficient supply. She looked at him and studied what was uncovered of his face before taking a hand gingerly to his hair and giving it a soft stroke before moving to his side to begin changing his bandages.

Before her soft fingers touched the cloth she heard an audible gasp, her head shot up to see him awake, his mouth gaping open and eyes wide. She rushed to the top of the bed.

"Lord Ren." She said, her voice had a slight shake. He turned his head to her, startled. He tried to move but winced as the pain in his side intensified.

"Don't move around too much, you'll burst your stitches." She spoke, a soft hand placed on the covered wound.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" He asked looking around the room, searching the sterile white walls for answers.

"Lord Ren, you are on a First Order cruiser, you sustained serious injuries on Starkiller Base, you've had surgery and now you're in the medical centre on board."

"Why can't I see properly?"

"You sustained injuries on your face, your vision is obscured by the bandage."

Kylo looked at her, eyes wide. He studied her face. Her skin was smooth, fair, so fair she glowed under the strobe lighting of the medical centre. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the dark curls rested on her shoulder. Eyes were a mix of blue and green.

"What is your name?"

"L-Luna, my name is Luna, I am your nurse."

Luna looked at Kylo's eyes for the first time, they were an intense hazel that looked like they would change colour in different lighting, the strobe lighting of the room made them look bright and clear. There was silence between them for several beats before Luna spoke up.

"I need to change your bandages so the wounds don't get infected."

Kylo nodded.

"I need you to sit up."

Kylo, as stubborn as he was, tried to sit up himself, getting only a quarter of the way up before crying out in pain and returning to his former position.

"Let me help you." she eased softly.

Luna moved one of her hands so it rested on his pillow, Kylo lifted his head and she was able to slide her hand underneath him, supporting him as he moved. He groaned and whimpered in pain as he sat up, breathing in relief once he was.

Luna blushed, "Um, I need to remove your gown, it might hurt again."

Kylo was obedient and removed his gown, grunting. Luna helped where she could. His arms flopped forward once it was off, exhausted by the small movement, he was still so weak.

Luna gave a small "thanks" before she got to work and slowly removed the bandage from his torso and cleaning the stitches and taping a clean piece of gauze on it before moving to the wounds on his arm and shoulder. This was done in complete silence.

"How long have I been out for?" Kylo broke the silence with his hoarse voice.

"3 days." Luna answered.

Kylo sighed. His skin was getting cold without his gown, his skin prickling with goosebumps. He tried to ignore the soft feeling of Luna's fingers on his skin as she nimbly changed the bandages.

"Why are we on a cruiser and not on the Starkiller?" Kylo asked.

"The Resistance destroyed Starkiller Base. You were lucky to escape."

Luna moved to the bandage on his face, he looked into her eyes as she slowly peeled back the bandage, cleaned the wound and replaced the bandage. She looked into his eyes briefly, but their intense gaze caused her to avoid lingering on their enticing colour.

"What do you mean they destroyed it? It's a planet, they wouldn't have had the resources to scale an attack of that magnitude..." Kylo was puzzled. Luna helped him back into his scrubs.

"I was informed that Resistance pilots targeted a thermal oscillator, damaging it severely with the help of explosives. This caused the planet to become unstable and implode." Luna told him. Suddenly it occurred to her that maybe he shouldn't be telling him this when he had only woken minutes ago, his condition is still fragile.

"My father-"

"You need to rest." Luna cut him off and help ease him back down. "I will inform General Hux you are awake."

Kylo nodded and studied her. Luna averted her eyes.

"He will come and see you. If you need me, press the yellow button on the remote, I'll come at once."

Kylo nodded again, and reached for the remote, unable to grasp it before Luna placed it in his hand and curled his fingers around the device.

"I'll be back later with some soup, okay?"

"Okay." Kylo breathed and closed his eyes again.

Luna made her way to the door and opened it, the chatter and noise from the hallway entering the room. She looked back to see his eyes closed and fingers clutching the remote. She closed the door behind her.


	4. Two

Luna made her way to the medical centre's front desk before picking up the commlink and patching herself through to a frequency that would eventually get her to General Hux.

"General Hux's station, how am I able to assist you?" The lieutenant spoke almost too enthusiastically.

"This is Nurse Luna, I want to-"

"Please hold." The lieutenant her cut off as there was the sound of the flicking of switches before she heard the General's voice through the speaker.

"Luna, what news do you have on Ren?" His authoritative tone dripping through the receiver, making Luna uneasy.

"Lord Ren has awoken. He is in a stable condition and is currently resting. He is still very weak." Luna spoke, trying to control the wavering of her voice.

"Very good. I will give him a day or two to build up his strength before I come and see him and debrief him on what he has missed whilst he was indisposed." Hux barked into the phone, but Luna could hear the relief in his voice. "In the meantime, keep him as your top priority. Ensure he is recovering well so he can be fully functional as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Luna spoke.

"Good day, Luna." He spoke and closed the comm.

Luna placed the phone back and tightened her ponytail, she was nervous - the talk with Hux made her realise the weight of the position she was in and how important it was that she did nothing to jepordise herself or Kylo Ren. She shook her head before going to the medical centre's cafeteria to get Kylo something to eat.

~*~

Luna balanced the tray so she was able to swipe her key card to enter the room again, she pushed the door open slightly to see Kylo's eyes still closed, the steady beep of the electrocardiograph filled the room. She closed the door behind her softly, to prevent him from waking. He needed to rest. She went to the other side of the room to place the tray on the overbed table. The sound of the stainless steel hitting the linoleum created a sound that startled Luna. She cursed herself for being so careless.

"Luna?"

Her head whipped around to see Kylo; his head lifted slightly, eyes peering at her quizzically. She forced a nervous tight-lipped smile.

"Sorry to wake you, I should've been more careful." She didn't know how he would react to disturbing him.

"No, it's ok."

There was silence. Luna suddenly remembered why she was there.

"I brought you some soup like I said."

She wheeled the overbed table over, before pressing a switch on the bed to move it up higher so he would be comfortable eating.

"Thank you." His voice was still hoarse.

Kylo lifted his arm to pick up the spoon, he placed it in the soup before scooping carefully and brought it up to his mouth, but he was still weak, he dropped the spoon and the soup spilt on his scrubs. He cursed.

"It's ok, Lord Ren." Luna said, using a napkin to mop of the spill.

"I feel so useless." Kylo spoke, frustrated.

"It is to be expected Lord Ren, you are still recovering and only woke several hours ago. Just give it time, you'll see, you'll be back to work in no time." Luna said, she was used to reassuring patients with a positive attitude.

She grabbed the spoon and pressed it down on the soup so the liquid moved onto the spoon from the sides. She blew on it to cool it then placed her hand below it as she moved it to Kylo's lips. He consumed it eagerly before screwing up his face in disgust. Luna stifled a giggle.

"What  _is_  that?" Kylo asked, trying to clean his tongue.

"It's supposed be chicken noodle soup." Luna said, grinning.

"I think crappy unflavoured chicken noodle soup is more accurate."

Luna laughed. "Do you want more?"

"I guess, I'm really hungry."

Luna smiled and fed him more crappy unflavoured chicken noodle soup until the stainless steel bowl was empty.

"I can't believe I ate that." Kylo screwed up his face again, looking at the now empty bowl with discontent.

Luna laughed again. She didn't think the barbarous Knight of Ren would be making her laugh.

"I like when you laugh." Kylo spoke, sitting back.

Luna stopped, "You're very tired, Lord Ren. Perhaps you should get some more rest."

"Stop calling me that."

"What?"

"Lord Ren."

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

"Ok, what would you like me to call you instead?" Luna asked as she cleared the bowl and tray away.

"Kylo. Just Kylo."

"Ok, Just Kylo"

Kylo laughed, despite the extremely lame attempt at humour. It was a deep sound. A sound that made you look up and want to know the source. The kind that was so unique that you felt drawn to that person, to know more about them. The sound was hoarse, partly because he was still recovering but part of Luna thought it was also because he hadn't laughed in a while. Luna's thoughts were broken when she remembered her conversation with General Hux.

"I spoke with General Hux, he was pleased that you're on your way to recovery, he will visit you in the next few days to fill you in on what you have missed whilst you have been indisposed."

Kylo's face hardened slightly, all humour in the room sliding away. He nodded.

Luna felt awkward. She shifted from foot to foot, tray in her hand, unsure of what to do next.

"Are you in any pain at all?" She asked.

"A little."

Luna made her way to the cupboard to fish out some medication. She filled a cup with water and made her way to Kylo with the two pills and the stainless steel cup; handing them to Kylo. He took it silently. Luna was stuck again. 

"I'll be back later to check and record your condition and vitals." She said as she returned the overbed table to its former position and exited the room without another word.


	5. Three

Luna swiped her key card and entered the room. She places the tray containing a bowl of what seems to be porridge on the overbed table.

"Luna?"

"Morning, Kylo, did you sleep well?"

"Sort of, this bed isn't very comfortable."

Luna smiled and pushed the overbed to Kylo.

"I need to change your bandages, would you like to eat before or after?" Luna asked.

"Before."

"Do you need me to feed you or will you be alright?"

"I think I'll be ok"

"Wonderful!"

"Why are you so happy?"

This questioned stumped Luna, for she was not sure, she was merely trying to remove any tension left from yesterday. Luna found checking and recording his vitals was very uncomfortable - being so close to him and touching his ice-cold skin made her blush crimson. It was even worse when she couldn't find his heart with the stethoscope;

_"Why are you taking so long?"_

_"I can't find the heartbeat."_

_"What's that supposed to mean? I'm dead inside?" His voice rising slightly with each word. He was getting upset and Luna was stressed out._

_"No, my stethoscope might be faulty." she tried to ease._

The stethoscope turned out to be faulty but it was still a painfully awkward situation.

"I'm just in a good mood today." Luna chirped.

Kylo made a quizzical grunt and ate his 'porridge' without any difficulty, screwing his face up every now and then. Instead of watching him eat, Luna made herself busy checking the equipment to ensure it was all correct to avoid making conversation with him. There was a clink and Luna looked up to see Kylo finished.

"All done?" she asked, even though he obviously had. Kylo nodded.

"I'm going to change your bandages now, ok?"

Kylo nodded again and began to take off his scrub top. Luna moved to help him. Her fingers brushed his sides as she lifted the plain stiff material over his head, his skin prickled with goosebumps. Luna peeled back the bandage for the wound on his side and began the process of cleaning the stitches. The silence that enveloped them both was deafening.

Kylo studied Luna as she was busy attending to his healing wound. He studied the thick ringlets of her dark brown hair that cascaded down her back and the small strands that fell over her face which she blew up and out of the way every now and again when they obscured her vision. Kylo had never really been in such close proxemics with a girl; in fact he's never really been around that many girls in general - except for Phasma but he didn't think that really counted. Kylo wanted to break the silence.

"How old are you?" He asked, a little more like a demand than a request.

"I'm twenty years old." Luna spoke as she went to fetch a clean bandage. "How old are _you_?" she playfully retorted.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Luna said, her face softening with sadness.

"I can't really remember."

"That's so sad."

"Yeah, it is."

Luna blinked. "I can find out for you - if you want."

"How?" Kylo asked, a little surprised at her offer.

"I can run a couple of tests."

"Oh..ok. Thank you."

There was silence again.

"What's your homeworld?"

"Naboo."

"I've never been there."

"It's very beautiful." Luna commented with longing, she missed her home so much.

Kylo looked at Luna. He'd looked at her before but this time he really _looked_ , what was this young girl doing here? How did she get here? Luna nimbly changed all the bandages and Kylo tried not to focus on the soft feeling of her fingers on his skin and the way their warmth gave him goosebumps. Her fingers were smooth, not calloused like his from years of holding and wielding a lightsaber.

"I need to inspect the wound on your face, I might be able to take the bandage off completely if it's healing well."

"Ok."

Luna moved closer and met Kylo's eyes and for the first time, lingered on their gaze for a moment before she moved her eyes to the edge of the bandage and begun to peel it back. The inflamed flesh came to view and her breath hitched slightly, she tried to cover it up with a cough but Kylo noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, your wound is just..."

"Just what?"

"Red. And that's ok. That means it's healing, but I don't think I'll be able to leave the bandage off."

"Ok. That's ok"

Luna smiled and replaced the bandage with a clean one, trying to ignore Kylo's intense gaze.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Where do you want me to look?"

He had a point. The room was a painfully sterile white and you almost needed a tinted blast shield to protect your eyes from the glare. Luna thought about getting some plants to give the room some colour and even some oxygen. She disposed of the bandages in the incinerator.

"Why are you the only person that tends to me?"

Luna looked at him.

"I'm the only one allowed to. General Hux requested it. Something about how the mask you wear is for anonymity and people seeing you without it could create disloyalty, not sure how it would, but..."

Kylo nodded. "Good. I don't want anyone else."

Luna blushed, a deep red. She turned her head away from Kylo so he wouldn't see.

"It's so I'm dehumanised."

"What?"

"The mask. I wear one so I'm not seen as human. My face shows my humanity, obscure it and I am no longer human."

Luna looked at him. "Oh."

"It's also there to make me look scary."

"It works."

Kylo laughed and Luna gave a light chuckle. She liked when he laughed. It softened his face.

Luna cocked her head to the side. "You know, you're not as scary as I thought you would be."

"Is everyone scared of me?"

She nodded.

She saw his face fall slightly.

"Are you scared of me?"

Luna didn't hesitate to shake her head. "No, I'm not."

"Really?"

"Really."

He smiled at her. She smiled back before exiting the room, leaving Kylo happier than he'd been in a while.


	6. Four

Today was not Luna's day. She had slept in. Cursing herself, she quickly got ready, grabbing the pot plant and headed out the door, thinking how lucky she was to have her quarters on the same floor as the medical centre.

She arrived at work and placed the ceramic pot contained a green fern on the table in the nurses' office, where she knew it would be safe. She checked the papers she'd been left the small, pigeon hole shelf she was allocated. The shelf was narrow but deep to hold documents related to patients and "LUNA" in capital letters was taped above the allocated shelf. The names of the other nurses above theirs.

She signed off on some documents before she heard a small sound come from the doorway, she looked up and saw a flustered nurse, her face was red and she looked terrified.

"What's the matter?" Luna immediately asked.

"General Hux. He's here and he wants to see you."

Luna swallowed, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. She bid the nurse a thank you before moving through the doorway and out into the front desk area where she now faced with the auburn-haired General.

"General Hux."

"Nurse Luna."

The two moved away from the front desk and the peering eyes and ears of the other nurses. General Hux spoke again.

"I have come to see Lord Ren; to check his condition and to debrief him."

"Of course, this way, please."

Luna lead Hux to the private room, swiping her keycard and opening the door wide to let herself and Hux in. Kylo was already awake.

"Luna, I was-" but he was cut off when Hux entered the room. "Hux."

Luna closed the door gently before moving to the corner of the room, out of the way of the conversation.

"Lord Ren. It is good to see you awake, alive and well."

Kylo took a moment to answer. "Luna is taking great care of me."

Luna froze in the corner, cheeks flushing red. General Hux ignored the comment.

"Luna has informed me of your progress over the past few days and I can see that you have improved. But this is no time for small talk; I am here to fill you in on what you have missed."

Kylo nodded. "Go ahead" his voice was stern, gruff.

"Resistance pilots targeted a thermal oscillator on Starkiller base and, with the aid of explosives, destroyed it, causing the planet to collapse."

Kylo nodded but did not tell him that Luna had already made him aware of this.

"We are on this cruiser temporarily as we find a suitable planet to situate ourselves on. We have intel from Supreme Leader Snoke that the young scavenger from Jakku has found Luke Skywalker and Skywalker has already begun training the girl."

Kylo did not know this and his face hardened.

"As soon as you're well we need to plan a defence if the Resistance decides to attack. Supreme Leader Snoke was also explicit that you should complete your training before facing the girl and/or Skywalker."

Kylo nodded. "Of course. I will need a training space."

"I'll see to it that when you are discharged there will be a space in which you can do so. But for now, Ren, just rest."

Luna found that last part particularly strange and informal coming from General Hux, but the gesture of kindness made her smile.

"Thanks, Armitage."

Hux nodded and turned to Luna, who quickly dropped her smile. "Good day, Nurse Luna."

Luna inclined her head. "General Hux."

Hux exited the room silently, the only sound heard is the click of the door.

Silence engulfed them as Luna awkwardly stayed in the corner of the room, shifting from foot to foot. Kylo watched her before looking down and fiddling with the pulse oximeter on his index finger. Luna suddenly remembered that she had something for him.

"I have something for you."

Kylo's head shot up. "Do you?"

"Yes, should I go get it?"

"Yes. Yes, please."

Luna flushed red before swiftly exiting the room.

Kylo watched as the door closed, the soft click emitting to say it had locked. He sighed and flopped back onto the pillow and blowing the hair that fell on his face out of his eyes. He was confused. He was confused about being confused and he was confused by the reason for being confused. This...girl. She knew nothing about him, and he essentially knew nothing about her, except her homeworld and age and name. He was confused as to why she, of all people, was consuming his thoughts. Every thought linked back to her somehow. And he didn't know why.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again, Luna peeked her head through the door and gave a smile.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

Kylo closed his eyes lightly. He heard the scuffle of the door shutting and something solid being placed to his right.

"Ok, You can open them!" She was excited and Kylo couldn't help but love it.

He opened his eyes and looked to his right to see a medium-sized green fern in a ceramic black pot. He reached out to touch the leaves of the fern, feeling the fibres between his fingers.

"Do you like it?" Luna asks tentatively.

"I do."

Luna smiles. A soft warm smile that showed gratitude.

"Thank you." He says. Really meaning it.

"You're welcome." She says.

They looked at each other. Properly this time. Not in passing. Both of them unafraid to hold each other's gaze. Luna was so close to him, she could count the freckles and beauty spots that littered his cheeks. Kylo could see the flecks of green in her eyes. They are so immersed in each other. Luna lifted her dainty hand to Kylo's dark hair and gave the strands a small stroke; a simple gesture. She was completely unaware of it, but Kylo wasn't. He felt her fingers brush through and graze his scalp, giving him goosebumps. He shivered lightly and he instantly regretted it. Luna blinked - brought out of her rapture and retracted her hand so quickly it was as if she had touched hot metal.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go" she rushed.

"Wait-"

But she was already out the door.


	7. Five

Luna didn't go back all day.

Kylo missed her.


	8. Six

Luna didn't want to go back. She didn't want to go back ever. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed and humiliated. What she did was unprofessional, that kind of intimacy was not tolerated - especially not with someone of such high power and influence. But she couldn't let him starve or see his stitches become infected. She had to go back. This was her  _job_. He was just a patient. Nothing more than that. Never more than that. It couldn't ever be.

Luna entered the room. She couldn't even look at him.

"Luna."

She didn't look at him. "Kylo."

She walked to the other side of the room to get clean bandages. She didn't look to her left once. She got them and then made her way to the bed. She could feel his eyes trained on her, but she couldn't look into his intense hazel ones. She'd crumble. Instead, she got work, cleaning the wound methodically.

"Luna. Look at me."

She couldn't. "I'm busy."

"Please."

She mustered up the courage. Telling herself he was  _just a patient_. She lifted her head. "What."

"Can we talking about what happened?"

"No." She looked down at the wound again.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because, what, Luna?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Kylo."

"But I do."

She looked up at him again and gave him her fiercest look. "We don't always get what we want."

Kylo looked at her. She put her head back down and continued cleaning. She was so engrossed in the process, trying to block out his gaze, but then a warm, calloused hand closed over hers. She looked up and saw Kylo's pleading eyes.

"Luna."

She narrowed her eyes and shoved his hand off her. That warm and comfortable feeling vanishing.

"No. You're just a patient I have to take care off. Nothing more and nothing less."

Kylo's face fell. She ignored it and she ignored her heart aching with every word she said. She hated that she hurt him. But she had to.

Kylo tried to control himself. He tried to control the heat that was in the pit of his stomach from rising. He didn't want to get angry. Not in front of her. He focused on the wall in front of him, clenching his jaw. He was angry. Angry and upset. And he hated himself. He hated this and this feeling. He hated that he was letting himself feel so weak. He hated what she was doing to him.

"I'm all done, the wound looks good, and the wound on your face is healing well, you'll be able to leave soon."

He grunted. He didn't want to leave.

She put everything away and left the room.

But he doesn't hate her. He could never hate her. Despite everything.


	9. Seven

The door to the private room opened and Kylo lifted his head in anticipation. He knew it would be Luna. It always was.

She walked in, closing the door behind her, not making eye contact with him. She walked over to the bed and dropped a yellow paper document wallet with a form inside on Kylo's leg. He reached for the document wallet.

"What is this?" He asked as he picked it up.

"It's your age." Luna replied, her voice hard.

Kylo looked up at her. The fluorescent lighting glowed around her like she was an angel from the moons of Iego.

"You ran the tests?"

"Of course I did."

Kylo opens the document and stares down at the number on the page, taking in the two numerals that told him how long he had been living and breathing in this galaxy.

"You're twenty-eight years old." Luna said out loud as he stared at the number.

Kylo looked up at her, her eyes weren't the same as they were a few days ago. They looked sad. And he didn't like that it might have been because of him. Or because of what happened. He didn't care that it was unprofessional, and he wanted to tell her that, but how could he?

Looked at the paper again, he was eight years older than her. When he was eight years old she was merely a small newborn.

Now that he knew his age, he could recall what events of his life had happened when. When he was ten and playing 'Who Shot First?' with his father before making the transition into training for the Jedi Order, she was a toddler, learning to walk. When he was sixteen and had his first kiss with a fellow padawan, she was just eight, learning how to read lengthy books about the history of the Galaxy. When he was twenty and rebelled against Skywalker and joined Supreme Leader Snoke, she was still just a girl, twelve years old, playing the daisies on Naboo, experiencing a childhood that he would never.

"Now you know."

Kylo watched helplessly as she turned and walked to the door, opening it. He wanted to stop her and say something, anything - anything that would make her smile. He almost did, the courage in him building but she left silently before he could utter a single word.


	10. Eight

Luna had to keep seeing him. Every day. She was still embarrassed but she didn't know why. It had been days. She'd tried to make things better by running the age tests she'd promised, but when she gave it to him, he looked so vulnerable and her heart melted again. She hated it. She hated the way she was emotionally attached to a patient, and of all the patients it was the merciless Kylo Ren.

She washed her hands, prepping to inspect Kylo's face bandage. She let the soap move through and around her hand and fingers as thoughts ran through and around her mind. All the rumours she had heard about Kylo were horrible, how he killed with complete disregard for life and how he kept the ashes of the people he has killed, using them as a cushion for his helmet, but he had been so nice to her - nothing like she had heard. Which was the real Kylo Ren?

She made her way to the private room, this routine now part of her. She entered after swiping her keycard and saw him there, scowling at a hologram displaying co-ordinates she didn't recognise. As soon as she entered, he looked at her.

"Luna."

"Hi, Kylo."

Kylo shut off the hologram and put the device on the table. There was silence. Luna made her way to the cupboard to fetch antiseptic and fresh bandages.

"How are you?" He asked. The mundane small talk was painful.

"Fine, thanks. How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever. Thanks to you."

She blushed crimson.

"I need to check your face wound, if it looks good I'll be able to take it off completely."

"That's good."

She made her way over and stood next to the edge of the bed. She lightly placed her finger under his chin to turn his face towards her.  _Just a patient_. She let go and gripped the top of the bandage between her thumb and forefinger, and peeled it back slightly. She focused on the wound and not his eyes that were studying her face.

"Do you need to sit?" Kylo asked.

"Um, I-"

But he had already scooted over on the bed slightly. She hesitated before sitting on the edge of the bed.

He had no idea what he was doing to her.

Kylo could smell the sweet perfume that rolled off her in waves as she sat down, his hand grazing her thigh slightly. His stomach flipped.

She had no idea what she was doing to him.

She slowly peeled back the bandage, Kylo winced and Luna muttered soft sorry's to which Kylo uttered "it's okay" quietly. This moment was too intimate to talk loudly.

Luna had removed the whole bandage and Kylo's entire face was revealed. The fluorescent lighting catching on his handsome face. Luna composed herself and looked at the wound. She smiled a small smile.

"The wound looks great, it's healing nicely. I don't have to put another bandage on."

"That's good."

Luna cleaned the wound but did not dress it. She had finished but despite the thoughts running through her mind, found herself staying in her spot on the bed. She relished in the feeling of being close to him.

"Thank you." Kylo told her.

"You're welcome."

"No, for everything. Finding me and looking after me, thank you." He reached towards her hand and laced their fingers together. Luna didn't pull away even though the alarm bells in her mind that were ringing loudly. Small tingles erupted from the feeling of their hands together. Kylo's calloused thumb softly rubbed the top of her hand. She loved this feeling.  _Just a patient_. She gave a small smile and pulled her hand away.

"I'll bring you something to eat soon."

"Ok."

"See you soon."

"See you."

She left.  _Just a patient_.


	11. Nine

Luna walked through the door and entered the room with a tray of food, that was allegedly meatloaf.

"Hi, Luna."

"Hi, Kylo."

She placed the tray on the over-bed table and rolled it over to the bed. She uncovered the meal on the tray and Kylo leaned over to sniff the aroma before wrinkling his nose and looking quizzically up at Luna.

"It's meatloaf." She said.

"Right." He dug in anyway.

Luna watched him eat, it was almost endearing, to see someone who was feared by everyone in the galaxy yet here he was, in a hospital bed with plain scrubs eating plain hospital food. She found it amusing when he'd screw up his face in disgust as he took each mouthful. She walked to the other side of the bed, the side where the table wasn't an obstruction.

"I have some good news for you."

Kylo looked up his mouth full, he swallowed quickly. "What?"

"You can leave tomorrow."

Kylo's face faltered but he quickly recovered with a grin. "Excellent, no more of this dreadful hospital food."

Luna laughed lightly. Kylo had begun to say something, but Luna's commlink beeped. "Sorry, if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back."

Luna left the room and made her way to the front desk, getting slightly startled when she saw the tall fiery headed man dressed in military grey standing at the desk. She took a deep breath. "General Hux."

His head snapped towards her. She flinched.

"Nurse Luna." He made his way over to her. "I'm here to see Lord Ren as his discharge is to take place in the morning."

"Of course, General." She led him to the room. She swiped and she opened the door to let Hux in first.

"Lord Ren."

Kylo stiffened, suddenly rigid with the military figure now present within the room. "General Hux."

"You look much better."

"Thanks."

Hux picked off some invisible lint from his uniform. "I'm aware that you will be discharged in the morning, is that correct?"

"Yes." Kylo replied, crossing his arms.

"Good, you'll be commencing your duties straight away Ren, the first of which is to discover the location of Skywalker and the girl. Of course, you will also be required to train during the day as well as attend a brief hearing with Supreme Leader Snoke."

Kylo's face remained stony. He nodded. Hux continued.

"As well as completing those orders of business, tomorrow night there will be a banquet with all the Superior Officers of the First Order. Your attendance is mandatory, so you'll be required to attend."

"Of course."

Hux ignored him and continued his monologue. "I'll have your uniform and helmet delivered to Luna and she will distribute that to you in the morning. Understood?"

Kylo nodded. "Understood."

"Very well then, I'll be leaving" Hux made his way to the door and swiftly left the room without looking back.

Luna looked over at Kylo and gave him a tight-lipped smile before making her way to the door. "Ok well, enjoy your meal. I'll be back la-"

Kylo cut her off. "Please, stay"

Luna looked at him for a moment. Tomorrow he would no longer be  _just a patient_. She made her way to the bed where Kylo scooted over and she was forced to sit down on the bed with him. They sit in silence as Kylo finished up his meal. When Kylo finished he pushed the table out of the way, then he looked at her for a moment, before reaching to her lap and grabbing one of the hands that rested there, holding it between his large calloused hands before he could stop himself.

"Luna, I know we've sort of moved on with what happened-"

Luna shifted uncomfortably.

"-but I want you to know that it didn't bother me at all. In fact, I really liked it. It reminded me of my-" He cut himself off, scowling slightly. Luna didn't press it. It seemed to make him upset, and she wanted to enjoy this moment together with him.

Luna didn't know what to say except; "Ok." She smiled.

Kylo gave her a smile in return. Her hand was still in his. She didn't care.

"Also, I want to let you know that I am very grateful for everything that you've done for me."

Luna looked up. "Oh no, it was nothing at all, I was simply doing my job. But you have been an excellent patient. It was easy to help someone who never complained about anything and always looked happy to see me."

Kylo smiled at the words and begun to rub his thumb over the top of her hand. They stayed silent for a while.

"I'm glad that I got you looking after me." Kylo blurted out.

"I'm glad that I got you to look after." Luna playfully replied.

They laughed. Kylo looked at her and he couldn't believe how beautiful she was - and she had no idea. Luna looked at him and she couldn't believe how misunderstood he was.

"Luna?" He asked, still looking at her.

"Yes?" She was still looking at him.

"You know the banquet that Hux was talking about? For all the Superior Officers?"

"Yes, sounds like fun." She grinned.

"Would you like to, maybe, go with me?"

Luna was quiet, no one had ever asked her to attend anything before. She rolled the idea around in her head - tomorrow he would no longer be a patient and the feelings she felt in her stomach about him were getting stronger every time she laid eyes on him.

Kylo was getting anxious. And he knew his cheeks were flushing pink. He'd never asked anyone to attend something with him, much less a girl. But God, she was so beautiful, and it was like she just  _got_  him. No one has ever just  _got_  him before.

"I'd love to."

Kylo's head shot up. "Really?"

"Yes." She smiled.

Kylo smiled and squeezed her hand. She smiled back. She knew she had to get going. She reluctantly pulled her hand away, the warmth disappearing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kylo grinned. "See you." He said softly.

She left trying to contain the smile that plastered on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long I apologise, university is very stressful.


	12. Ten

Kylo woke up that morning happy before remembering that he was being discharged.

He had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, he couldn't wait to leave, he was sick of having to look at the clinically white walls and listen to the electrocardiograph beep endlessly. He also couldn't wait to eat something that didn't taste as disgusting as the food here.

But on the other hand, he didn't want to leave. He grew used to Luna popping in, in the mornings, all smiley and glowing, changing his bandages and talking to him. After he was discharged he knew he wouldn't be able to see Luna every day. He wanted to try and see her, but they would be both so busy, Luna looking after patients and he would be looking for Skywalker and finishing his training.

He sighed. But his mood instantly lifted when he saw the door open and Luna peeking her head through the door with a smile on her face.

He smiled at her. ."Morning Luna."

"Morning Kylo"

Luna placed the dark robes she was carrying on the foot of the bed and then placed his sinister helmet on top. The contrast of the black and white was unnerving.

"I brought you your robes and helmet, like General Hux said I would." She smiled.

"Thank you, Luna."

Luna walked over to him. "Do you need some help getting out of bed?"

Kylo looked at her out stretched arms, ready to gently guide him out of the be if he needed. Kylo felt strong enough to get out by himself, but he thought about the soft feeling of her fingers on his arm and said; "Yes, please"

Kylo pulled off the blanket and swung his legs out one by one, slowly. Luna was at his side and ready, already holding onto his arm. As he slid off the bed, Luna moved one of her hands so it held the one of Kylo's hands and then moving her other one his upper arm. It was to help steady him but she couldn't ignore the warmth of his skin. Kylo was standing now, he wobbled slightly, not having moved this much in days. Now they could see the height difference between them. Kylo towered over Luna; he was over 6 feet tall - Luna could not be more than 5'7".

"All good?"

"Yes." Kylo swallowed, trying to recover from the slight dizziness he felt from standing up, or from being so close to Luna - he couldn't tell.

Luna let go of him slowly, to make sure he didn't topple over. "I'll need to do a quick check up then I'll leave you to get changed."

Luna checked his heartbeat, temperature as well as the wound on his side & shoulder before peering up in her tippy toes to inspect the wound on his face. Kylo could see she was struggling. He sat down again so that they were almost eye level, Luna blushed at the proximity but checked the wound, placing some ointment on top before moving away.

"I'll let you get dressed, knock on the door when you're ready and I'll come back in. Let me know if you need any help."

"Okay."

She left and Kylo walked over slowly to the robes, staring at them. He wasn't ready to go back to being someone he wasn't.

He dressed slowly, wanting to elongate the time spent here. He left his helmet off and knocked for Luna to come back in.

She came in again, her eyes widening slightly as she saw him in something other than the hospital scrubs.

"You look nice."

"Thank you."

Silence.

"I'm going to miss you."

Kylo's head snapped up the quiet murmur that came from Luna, she looked so innocent, her eyes were a soft gaze.

"I'm going to miss you too."

He stepped towards her and grabbed her hands, rubbing his thumb over them like he always did.

"I know I shouldn't ask you this but..." She trailed off.

"What is it?" Kylo frowned. Luna stayed silent for a moment, debating whether or not to proceed with her question.

"Is it ok if I hug you?"

Kylo blinked, stunned, before choking out; "Yes, of course."

She took a tentative step towards him before wrapping her arms carefully around him. Her head resting on his solid torso, her arms were placed so they didn't hurt the wound. She breathed in the smell of him and listened to the steady beat of his heart. Kylo didn't move at first, his arms staying by his side. But they soon circled her small body and pulled her close.

But it was all over too soon. Luna pulled away and smiled, blushing - it was out of line but she didn't care.

Kylo sighed and moved behind him to reach his helmet, he held it and slid it over his head. He looked at Luna. She looked different through the mask's visor. She looked smaller.

Luna couldn't help but remark to herself how different Kylo looked with his mask on. He looked frightening now that the freckled face she had grown used to was obscured. He was intimidating. She would've recoiled and moved away from him if she didn't know the person he really was underneath.

"Well then." Kylo's voice was harsher now due to the mask, more menacing. It startled Luna.

"I'll let you go, Hux gave you a lot to do." Luna said, fiddling with her fingers

"Yes, I guess I should."

Luna nodded, turned and opened the door to let him through. As Kylo walked through and all the noise in the medical centre's corridor ceased, only the whir of technology was heard.

Luna closed the door behind them and ignored the silence. "I'll show you to the door." 

They walked swiftly, Kylo's boots made small thuds on the linoleum floor with each step. They walked in silence as all eyes followed their every move. Kylo fought the urge to hold Luna's hand.

"Okay well, if you need any medication for pain come down and I'll give you some." Luna told him as they arrived at the door of the medical centre.

"I will." Kylo promised.

"And I'll need you to come in for a checkup this time next week. Remember to keep your wound clean and try not to get your bandages wet." Luna rambled.

"Yes, Luna." Kylo said, smiling behind the mask. "I'll see you tonight."

"Oh! Yes, yes I'll see you then." Luna said, blushing at the thought of a banquet with him.

"See you soon." He walked out and turned back at her, smiling, he felt stupid when he realised she couldn't see.

"Bye, Kylo."

She watched him leave and turn the corner out of sight before she turned and resumed her work.

 

 

~*~

 

After Kylo had left the medical centre, he knew he had to see Snoke, but first, he made his way down to the uniform centre.

"TT-8679, I'd like to place an order and I need it to arrive today."

The tailor trooper was startled and quickly rummaged around for a data pad to put the request through.

"Yes, Lord Ren, what would you like?"

 

~*~

 

On her lunch break, Luna had finished her lunch early and decided to make a quick dash to her quarters as she forgot her water canteen. She opened the door and walked in, the lights turning on as they sensed her movement. She was in such a rush she nearly missed the white dress box sitting on her bed. She made her way over to it. She tentatively opened the lid and on top of the tissue paper was a small card with a messy scrawl of writing;

_Luna, looking forward to seeing you tonight, wear this, I got it especially for you. Kylo._

She smiled at the note and placed it down so she could move back the tissue paper. She gasped and lightly touched the silver silk fabric. She grinned. She hadn't been this happy in ages. Not wanting to dirty the fabric, Luna placed the tissue paper over it and the note inside and replaced the lid, grabbed her water canteen and left quickly back to work, without containing her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I completely forgot about this. With everything at uni and everything. So I'm extremely sorry for the 4 month wait. Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Eleven

Kylo walked with purpose through the cruiser as he followed a mouse droid to the room where he was would meet with the hologram version of Supreme Leader Snoke.

He usually wasn't too nervous when meeting with him but this time he was filled with small jitters. He hadn't spoken to him in a while and Kylo had since changed slightly - become a little happier.

And it was all because of Luna.

He arrived and the door slid open to reveal a large room. A walkway lead to an open space which he presumed Snoke would be projected. The room was dimly lit. He walked forward until the end of the walkway, the sound of his boots hitting the floor echoed throughout the room. He stopped and a slight static image appeared as the hologram started; Snoke's menacing image soon came to life, the projection made him look like a giant.

It was one of the only times Kylo felt small and insignificant.

Kylo wasn't entirely sure what Snoke was. He assumed he was a man - a man that was severely disfigured with a ghastly hallow gash running down his head and his mouth was tapered on the sides. Small sunken eyes with a near non-existent nose. His hands looked as though they had been broken but had not healed properly.

"Kylo; Knight of Ren." Snoke's deep and raspy voice boomed and echoed through the room, hitting Kylo and making him stand up a little straighter.

"Supreme Leader Snoke." Kylo replied, bowing his head as he slid to his knee.

"You have healed." Snoke remarked.

"Yes, I'm still on the way to recovery."

"Have you begun to finish your training?" Snoke questioned.

"No, but I will be." Kylo confirmed.

"Very well."

There was a deafening silence.

"There has been an awakening." Snoke boomed.

Kylo looked up at the projection with a nod. "Yes, the girl."

"The girl. She has already begun her training with Skywalker. You must find them and destroy them before they pose a real threat to you and the Order." Snoke commanded, his voice bouncing off the walls and travelling down Kylo's spine.

"Of course, Supreme Leader Snoke." Kylo obeyed. "But the girl is strong. I will need your guidance."

Snoke did not answer but instead leant forward and scowled at him. "The Light. It is within you."

Kylo became rigid. _The Light?_

"It has grown in you." Snoke scowled at him, looking down at Kylo's figure with menace.

Kylo began to panic.

"A girl. That girl. Your nurse." Snoke realised with a smirk that was anything but playful.

Kylo's head shot up. _Luna._

Snoke clasped his fractured hands. "You have a connection with her." 

Kylo didn't answer, keeping his eyes trained on the wall behind Snoke's figure, not meeting his eyes.

"Ah yes," Snoke's voice was thick with disapproval. "She is good. Pure. She has planted a seed of goodness in you, Ren."

Kylo didn't react or respond. He couldn't.

"This is dangerous, Ren. She is endangering your transition into the Dark Side. This connection of Light and Purity and Goodness must be terminated."

Kylo seethe. He did not want to be filled with The Light. He resented it. He had done everything he could to exterminate the pull he feels. He slaughtered his friends. He slaughtered the innocent.

He killed his own father.

"You must be cautious, Ren, you cannot let The Light consume you. If you want to remain loyal to The Dark, you must end this with the girl." Snoke cautioned calmly, however his anger in Kylo's foolishness was clear.

Kylo _did_ want to be loyal to The Dark. But he liked Luna. He did not like to be away from her. Even now, not being with her - his heart ached.

But his ambition was stronger. 

"I will do what is right. I will distance myself from the girl." Kylo vowed.

Snoke sat back. "Indeed you will. Go. Finish your training. There is a lot to come."

"Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke." Kylo bowed his head.

Snoke fizzled away and Kylo was left kneeling by himself in the dark empty room.

He needed to pull himself together. This was a silly crush. He would distance himself from Luna to continue his path to The Dark Side.

He walked out of the room and towards his training space. He pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it once he was inside. He slashed at the walls. Angry. Angry at himself for letting The Light slip into him. He slashed dummies and punching bags, their beads spilling over the floor. He screamed and punched the wall, leaving a dent, his hand throbbed, feeling the blood trickling down his gloves.

He threw his lightsaber down and took of his helmet. Throwing it away. It made a clunk noise from the far side of the room. He takes his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath. He looked at his reflection on the mirror that covered one wall of the room. The straight wound that went across his face was inflamed - a parallel of how he was feeling.  

He took a deep breath again and remain composure, he changed his face so it was emotionless - all feeling melting away. He stopped feeling so a numbing pain could take over.

He then put his helmet on and leaving the room. He had no time for emotions.


End file.
